OWLS, Gem Stones, and Magical Moments
by Ana26
Summary: A sort of cross between the Georgia Nicolson series and Harry Potter. When Georgia’s cousin Julia’s fifth year arrives, she discovers many things: love, adventure, and a threatening danger around the corner…Oh no, wait, that’s just Mrs. Norris.
1. Pancake Noses

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters or settings, nor any of Louise Rennison's characters and settings. I do, however own the plot of this story and any original characters I may have created.

Author's Note: This is my first fan-fic, and I really appreciate any reviews, so please, R&R!! I can take constructive flames. Any suggestions for pairings or etc. simply say so in your review (hint, hint) hehehe.....

Author's 2nd Note: This story is set in Harry's 6th year. It is a slight crossover between Harry Potter and the Georgia Nicolson series. However, this is only because the main character is Georgia's cousin and it is written in diary format. So basically it's just a Harry Potter story. Ok, I'll shut up now :) . Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1: Pancake Noses**

Wednesday, August 20th

_8:01 AM_

Why am I up so early? I'll tell you why. Because of my stupid father prating about, that's why. He bangs on my door at the crack of dawn (8 am) and yells, "Julia! Get up, I'll be losing my hair by the time we get to that Alley!" And then he walks away, laughing at his own joke (he is bald as two coots, as my cousin Georgia once said). Hahahahahahahahahaha, you're so funny Dad. Not.

_10:00 AM_

Honestly, why do I always have to go the same crap every year before school starts? It's not like I'm not abnormal enough, what with my stupid puffy hair that refuses to lie flat unless I iron it and my skin that could, quite literally, prevent an international oil crisis. Oh, and the fact that I'm the only one in my family who goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and knows how to conjure some form of magic (honestly, dad thought it was brilliant the day I got my letter four years ago. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to explain to him that you can't become a wizard if you are born a muggle. He had his 'hokus poukus' phase for three months before Mum shut him up.).

Mum took it quite well actually. Of course, she was scared and confused and blah blah blah when I got my letter, but this messenger person explained everything and since then she's always supported me (I guess it's partly because I'm away for 8 months every year, Thank God).

My brother James is a year younger than me, but he wasn't accepted. It's just as well, since he would have wet himself during the events of my first year (what with the chamber, and everything. Ginny Weasley was actually my sort-of-friend that time. But since she had been setting a giant snake on muggle-born students and using blood to do graffiti I have steered clear of her). Oh pooh, we're here.

_11:15 AM_

Got new school supplies. Mum's all fussed because it's O.W.L year. I may have to put a Silencing Charm on her (like that time in charms class when Jamie put the spell on a frog, except it somehow blew up and the entire class ended up covered in green frog guts. Professor Flitwick was _not_ happy.

_6:06 PM_

I have just realized this: I am fourteen going on fifteen (coming up in October) and I have not had a proper boyfriend. I mean, I've snogged a few times, but still, a boyfriend is a boyfriend.

Georgia's my age and she has the most marvy boyfriend, very oo-er sex godish. We used to be very close (me and Georgia, not marvy sex god), but now we've sort of drifted apart (perhaps it has to do with the fact that I practice spells and brew potions while she snogs sex gods and hangs out with her somewhat dim friend Jas).

I've got loads of friends too, except that we only usually see each other in Hogwarts. Shame, though. They miss out on seeing my perfectly normal father (well, as normal as fathers that are bald, have motorcycles, and say 'abracadabra' every time they see you can be).

Tuesday, August 26th

_6:02 PM_

Bored and bored.

_6:07 PM_

Owled Diana, my best friend. Sent following in-depth message:

**Di,**

**Sup??**

**xoxx Jules**

_6:20 PM_

Received following meaningful reply:

_Jules,_

_Nm. You??_

_xoxx, Di_

God, there is no creativity in this world.

Thursday, August 28th

_10:04 AM_

Packed trunk. James just clogged up my lippie with toothpaste (boys are so mature). I was too tempted to use the Body-Bind curse on him. Maybe later. If only he didn't know I'm not allowed to use magic out of school.

Sunday, August 31st

_6:07 PM_

SCHOOL TOMORROW!! Well, Hogwarts Express journey tomorrow....but, still. A whole other year of driving Snape insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Monday, September 1st

_6:35 PM_

Oh poo. Oh poo and triple merde. I will never be able to show my face in public again!! The day started out okay.....before disaster struck!

Ok, so I'm woken up by my oh-so-considerate father again at the crack of dawn (although according to him, the Hogwarts Express leaves in an hour. Oh, joy).

We finally got to the station and I got onboard and everything was fine, we had gotten a compartment to ourselves (we as in me and my ace gang: Me, Diana, Jenna, Aggie, Beth, and Mel. Me, Diana, and Jenna are in Gryffindor, Aggie is in Ravenclaw, and Beth and Mel are Hufflepuffs. Ginny used to hang out with us, but that was ages ago, in our first year. Now she sticks to Miranda, Vicky, that whole geeky crowd. They're all a quiet bunch who push Ginny to talk to Harry Potter. According to them, life-long relationships start at the ums, and ers).

Anyway, so there we were, just talking about how to best torture Argus Filch, the caretaker, this year, when I went to look for the food cart lady, since I wanted a few more cauldron cakes. So I get there, and I lean over to tap her on the shoulder, when some daft second year bumps into me just as a compartment door slides open. Result: I fell face-first onto the floor. No, wait, nose-first. I swear to god my nose is a bloody pancake now.

Anyway, I slowly got up to see that when I fell, this really gorgeous looking lad fell with me. Apparently, I knocked him over or whatever. But it was nice, having a helping hand to...er, help me.

I noticed his beautiful smile, his gorgeous green eyes (though somewhat hidden because of his round glasses).....very sex godish! Even better than Georgia's bloke. Then.....I saw it. A scar. On his forehead. A lightning shaped scar. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Harry Potter. Oh, crap. I just gawked at him like some bloody fish.

Eventually he said, "Are you alright?"

I distinctly remember saying "Hnggggggggggggggn."

_8:08 PM_

Approaching Hogwarts. Thank God. I nearly died afterwards, but Harry (it really is a nice name, isn't it? Oh God, shut up, brain!!) laughed slightly and said it was okay. He told me to.....what was it again? Oh, yeah. 'Watch yourself.' Like I was five or something (actually, considering what I said to him, I might just be).

I cannot believe I did not know what an absolute sex god Harry Potter is. I mean, I have known about him ever since he saved my classmate from the whole chamber deal in my first year. Everyone knows him. So why didn't I know know him? You know?

_8:10 PM_

He really is a SG. If you take those glasses off, he might even look a bit like that bloke of Georgia's except with green not blue eyes. And better looking. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.....

_8:12 PM_

Oh, blast it, we're here already.


	2. The TSEIAFVCB Plan

Disclaimer: Do I have to? Yes I do. Awwww......well, here goes: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, etc. created by J.K Rowling or Louise Rennison. All that I own are the characters I've created and my original plot of this story! Any questions? No? good, then R&R!

**Chapter 2: The TSEIAFVCB Plan**

Still Monday, September 1st

_9:00 PM_

The sorting ceremony was beyond marvy. We sat there for TWO HOURS (well, forty-five minutes. But still), while the teachers searched the lake for some first year who had apparently fallen into the lake and been snatched by the giant squid. Honestly, who cares! I'm hungry! The squid is fine, a little first year won't hurt it.

_9:15 PM_

Finally the first year arrived soaking and very soggy looking.

Then the sorting hat started singing and wouldn't shut up for hours. It was taking a-a-ages for everyone to be sorted. Aggie's younger sister Magda ended up in Gryffindor with us.

Diana, Jenna and me played hangman on a spare piece of parchment until Professor Snape saw us and summoned the paper away, giving us the look. Killjoy.

_9:28 PM_

After the sorting Prof. Dumbledore (or Prof. D as I call him) said tons of stuff about you-know-who and Harry. He was so serious! It was physically depressing. Then we all raised our glasses to Sirius Black (what, the murderer? There was a rumour he was innocent, but I never heard the full story), and Harry Potter. I was toasting Harry a little too eagerly (i.e. I knocked down a pumpkin juice goblet over a grumbling Jenna).

We sat down and ate. It was all so awkward. The usually noisy Great Hall was silent and plain. Then some Slytherin third year farted really loudly and we broke out in giggles. Ah well, Hogwarts is always the same.

Tuesday, September 2nd

_11:23 AM_

Joy of the world!! Double potions!! Talking to Di, by way of summoning and banishing a spare bit of parchment when Snape's not looking:

**Hey, Di! How are you holding up?**

_Like crap! Do you know what spells can reverse the babbling broth?_

**No, and I can't be bothered to find out.**

_Common, Jules! It's O.W.L year. We'll soon be stripped of our sanity and be forced to write basilisk-long essays! We have to pass. I know my mum will freak if I get less than 10 O.W.L.s._

**Wow, even you aren't that smart.**

_Thanks for that. Anyway, have you noticed anything weird about carrot head?_

**What? Ginny Weasley?**

_Yeah._

I looked over to her seat. She was spilling a potion the colour of her hair on her friend Miranda's robes. Neither of them seemed to have noticed, if their continuous animated chatting was any indication.

'**No, she looks perfectly normal.**' I wrote, '**Why?**'

'_No reason,_' Was the detailed reply. I pressed her about it afterwards but she kept changing the subject.

In the end I got angry and performed a tricky charm Aggie taught me in secret that makes the victim's hair smell like doxy droppings. It wears off after a while. And Di still thinks it was this really dim Slytherin girl, Emily, who's got it in for us. Haha.

Saturday, September 6th

_4:48 PM_

Tralalaaa. Life is fab. Me, Di, and Mel found a leftover canary cream that Fred and George made last year in the common room. Well, Aggie joined in with her wits by making a charm so it could easily be disguised in food. Anyway, operation Turn Snobby Emily Into A Fully Vocal Canary Bird (TSEIAFVCB) began.

Jenna (who joined in at this point) slipped some onto Emily's plate at lunch today. Emily's friend Laura narrowed her eyes, but Jenna made up a brilliant excuse (What are _you_ looking at?!) and sat back down at our table. We didn't Emily to eat it when she came back (she had gone to the bathroom), but she just looked at it and popped it into her moth before Laura could say anything! Then POP! Emily's smug pointy-nosed face was covered in yellow fur!

It was hilariously fun until Snape showed up. He took one look at Emily's bird face, listened to Laura's account of what happened (which is so fully not true!) and said, "Follow me," to all of us, even Beth, who happened to be passing (she was at the library and hadn't been a part of the TSEIAFVCB plan, so she was perfectly innocent) and we sulked behind him while he lead us through several corridors.

In the end, we were in Filch's office with Filch himself yelling at us about student respect. Then he got out a form and made a file on us (to treasure this precious moment forever) while muttering about 'sneaky behaviour' (I wonder if he meant us?).

I was just rolling my eyes at Di, as usual, when this really weird light caught my eye. I looked again and realized it was coming from a far corner of the room. I kept darting my head sideways to see if that light would sparkle again. Unfortunately, I got carried away and ended up knocking Mel on the head. She cried out, "Ow!" in that really loud voice of hers and Filch went berserk again.

Eventually I put up my hand (see how polite I am?). He bellowed, "WHAT?" I remained dignified and said in a perfectly neutral tone of voice, "Would you like some cheese with your whine? Or perhaps a Survival Silencer Snack (I actually did get one of those in Fred and George's new joke shop) ?"

Oh, pooh. I've got detention.

Friday, September 12th

_10:17 PM_

B-O-R-I-N-G week!! I served detention today. It was fabbity fabbity fab. Not. Filch made me clean out his bloody office. Honestly, there is some unnameable stuff in his drawers that smells like old potatoes.

On the bright side, I finally found out where the light came from. In this drawer, I found a beautiful necklace. It was gold and had a large mysterious-looking blue stone hanging off of it. A really intense blue, too. I felt like I could just swim in that colour forever. I reached out to touch it, but felt a really hard slap on my hand. Filch swooped down on me like....well, a swooper. "Don't touch that!" he said in this most threatening voice, which is more on the dusty grandfather than powerful dictator side, if you ask me. I continued polishing and re-arranging his crap until he let me out at half-past seven (HALF PAST SEVEN! I spent a whole TWO HOURS with that nutcase!) and I left as quickly as possible, though still thinking about that necklace.

Then, who should I bump into? Harry Potter himself. My bag crashes to the floor and I drop my wand, which starts splashing water like mad all over the place (Marvellous. Thank you, God). Harry bends down to get my bag and I try to stop my berserk wand from jumping up and down. Harry goes, "Hi. Er...crazy wand you've got there (at this point I swear my wand was actually hiccupping)." I held my head up in the air and said, "Er....yes. Thanks about picking up my bag." Honestly, telle-tubbies are lamer than me. He just smiled and said, "Ok....bye." Then he walked off, looking very.....sex godish.

_Midnight_

What is wrong with my bloody wand!?!


	3. Bouncing Bazombas and Friendly Carrot He...

Disclaimer: Ugh, do I have to (yes, I do): I do not own any crap J.K Rowling or Louise Rennison made up (I totally take that back. They are my two favourite authors in the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!).

Author's Note: Loved the reviews, guys! Keep it up.

**Chapter 3: Bouncing Bazombas and Friendly Carrot Heads**

Thursday, September 18th

_5:05 PM_

I hate this school! Honestly, THREE essays for Monday, SIX written papers, and practicing of TWO complicated spells!! So what if it's O.W.L year and it will determine our future forevermore? Di is resting, ok? DI IS RESTING. Something is very wrong with this world.

_6:15 PM_

Went for a fresh-air walk to the great hall. Harry was there looking...depressed (and sex godish). I have decided to ask Ginny what happened last year. Like, with Sirius Black and everything. This will be somewhat challenging, since the last time I said anything to her was last year in herbology class, when I asked her to pass me that pot of yellow tip spike shrubs. However, I will not let that small insignificant fact get me down.

_6:30 PM_

Went up to Ginny. She turned bright red as I was about to say something and left quickly. I was puzzled, and when I turned to go, guess who I bumped into? The SG himself. He seemed to cheer up slightly. He smiled and said, "I seem to always bump into you." It was my turn go bright red and leave quickly.

When I got to the common room, Jenna took one look at me and said, "What's up with you?" like I had a huge spot on my nose or something. Which it turns out I did.

Tuesday, September 23rd'

_4:06 PM_

Di and I were brewing a potion Aggie taught us that is supposed to make your bazombas (breasts) grow larger. We were doing it in potions class (instead of the boring Sleep Draught Snape was teaching us).

Aggie said that depending on how big we wanted our breasts to grow, we had to add more or less oak sap. Apparently, one cup of the potion is enough for four people. So Di and I added just a bit of oak sap. I was saying that if we added too much we could simply knock out anyone who annoyed us, which got Di into a fit of giggles.

Unfortunately not quietly enough, since Snape came over to us and started doing his creey lecture: "Well, well, what do we have here? Miss Nicolson-Joyce, your potion seems to be a slightly, er, redder colour than the required milky white. May I ask why?" The gleam in his eyes looked truly inviting, so I said, "It is perfectly normal, professor. The colour must be a slight side effect." He smiled and said, "Alright then, let's see. Would you be willing to drink this potion for a test? I will, of course, rouse you after you...erm, fall asleep." I choked. I knew then and there, he had caught me. So, to kill his joy in torturing me, I poured the potion into a cup. I drank only a small portion, but Snape got me there too: "I believe a full cup is required for the potion to take effect." I thought, 'You believe wrong,' but I jugged the entire potion down my throat. It tasted like coconuty water.

For a moment I thought it hadn't worked. Then my bazombas started growing, and growing. My bra snapped apart painfully. Snape looked amazed and furious at the same time. Di was laughing her butt off, the boys were catcalling and I was speechless. At the near pint where my bazombas would have ripped my shirt, they stopped growing and just....hung there. Snape nearly had a heart attack when I turned to face him and quite literally, wiped him off his feet. He lay on the ground moaning. I said, "Hospital wing," grabbed my bag, and ran for it.

_5:20 PM_

Who should I bump into on my way to the hospital wing? Naturally, Harry Potter of course. His friends (Ginny's older brother and that know-it-all girl) were with him. Ginny's brother broke into fits of laughter while the girl elbowed him. Harry just raised his eyebrows. I pushed past them and ran, tripping on the stairs. My bazombas literally bounced me back up. Like air bags. Oh joy, I have become a human car.

_7:52 PM_

Resting in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey took one look at me and nearly dropped her mumblemups curing concoction. She tutted about "What we girls do nowadays with the gift of magic," while doing the reducto spell several times. She asked me when it looked....er, right. I stopped her a little early. Tehee.

_8:02 PM_

No-one has visited me! Di probably told the others and they're all laughing their arses off by now.

_10:38 PM_

Madam Pomfrey let me go (after about 74.6 lectures)! I rushed to the common room, vaguely aware that all eyes were on me (oh, great. If Di or Jenna blabbed to anyone I'll kill 'em).

_10:51 PM_

Jenna blabbed. I killed her (well, gave her a strong kick and sauntered off). Di was still in hysterics and wouldn't stop staring at them until I called her a lezzie. That pissed her off and we didn't speak to each other for ages (until we went to bed).

Monday, September 29th

_11:17 AM_

Another week. Ugh. But on the bright side, I found out what happened to Harry last year. I talked to Ginny last night. At first it was really awkward because I approached her when her friends were off somewhere so she was all alone and I invited her to a game of wizard chess. I'm quite good actually, but I lost due to the fact that she has Weasley blood in her (or so I keep telling myself).

On our next match, I asked her, and she told me everything, form when Sirius was wrongfully accused to when he died right before Harry's eyes. I swear I was in tears by the end of it (or maybe it had to do with the fact that Ginny's queen had just squashed my thumb as opposed to my tower).

Now I really understand Harry. It wasn't easy for him. Duh, of course not. He probably still blames himself for Cedric's death, let alone his own godfather's death. Suddenly, everything felt dark and cold inside me (then again, the window was open, and the wind has blown the fire out, so it could have had something to do with that).

Ginny won both games. We parted quite pleasantly, and the coldness inside me left being replaced by a fuzzy, warm feeling. God, I hate emotional people.

Sunday, October 5th

_2:32 PM_

It was really weird and awkward at lunch today. First, Me, Di, and Jenna were together talking about Sex Gods and their uses (haha) when three people sat down next to us. Who else could it have been but Ginny and her friends Miranda and Vicky? We stopped talking and stared at each other awkwardly. Apparently Ginny had taken our heart-to-heart conversation....er, to heart.

She said, "Hi," really regularly, like we hadn't not sat together since the first year. I just finished eating my roast chicken and started saying some crap about what the O.W.L.s would be like. It was fine (cough, cough) up until Vicky mentioned boyfriends. Then Miranda started elbowing Ginny suggestively and saying things like, "So...how's Harry?" and "I heard you told him some lie about how you were over him, huh?" It was truly terrifying as she kept on going on and on and Ginny was back to being No. 1 carrot head and face. I was No. 2 (face only). My mates were looking at Ginny and me (I told them about the whole Harry being a sex god thing, or, as Jenna put it, they would have gotten the information out of me anyway by torturing me with sharp quill tips. All I can say to that is, whatever.).

Anyway, five years later Jenna snapped and told Miranda none too politely to shut up. Miranda looked offended and gathered her books and left. Vicky went right after her and Ginny left too, after I explained to her that Jenna just broke up with some bloke and is having severe emotional problems (at this point Di was doing me a favour by kicking Jenna's legs every time she opened her mouth in protest. Honestly, there are waaaaaaaaay too many Drama Queens in the world.


	4. Party Planning

Disclaimer: Here we go again....I am not J.K Rowling or Louise Rennison! I do wish I was, though!

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and review too (hey that rhymes lol)!!! Wow, am I pathetic. Plus, Julia is in the 5th year, and Harry is in the 6th (just to make that clear). Georgia is a muggle and doesn't go to Hogwarts.

**Chapter 4: Party Planning**

Still Sunday, October 5th

_5:17 PM_

Bumped into SG. He looked at me, smiled, and said, "Nice to see you're....er, back to normal." I felt really fed-up, so I snapped, "No, really?" in a really sarcastic way. Then my mates called me, as I am such a popular person in demand: "Julia! Come on, we've got bloody homework to do!" And Jenna added, "Nice one you've got there, Jules..." I could have died. Harry broke the awkward silence by saying, "See you around, er...Julia." I said without thinking, "Bye, er....Harry." That is the last straw. Tomorrow I move to Finland.

Monday, October 6th

_4:44 PM_

Planning birthday party with Mel, Beth, and Aggie while pretending to be listening to Prof. Anderson's lecture in Ancient Runes class. My birthday is on October 25th, which is incidentally the same day as a Hogsmaede trip.

Tons of people don't even go, because they are afraid of You-Know-Who. I don't really know how I feel about him (adoring love and eternal lust. Not.). He scares me too but I've never really seen him and my parents are muggles, so it's not like I've heard terrifying stories of tragic deaths caused by him since I was five (although Dad's stories about his own school days certainly are terrifying enough). Somehow everyone is afraid of him, but I really don't know. I mean, I know what he's like and the sort of stuff he does. But I've never faced him, I've never felt his pain.

My greatest fear (as I figured out two years ago when we studied Boggarts) is heights. That boggart turned into a huge ladder and I could see myself falling! It seems silly, I know, but it was horrifying to me, anyway. Oo-er, now I'm freaked out!  
So, me, Aggie, Mel, and Beth were discussing what we should do for my birthday. We're thinking of getting lots of fab people for a big yet private party in the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta probably won't go for it, though, so our back up plan is a nice party in Mel's older sister's house (she is twenty-four, working in Madam Puddifoot's Café as a waitress. She says her job is major crap but she needs the galleons. Her house is pretty big, so it's definitely an option). Anyway, after Hogsmaede we plan to return, have a cheerful dinner and then go for a midnight swim in the prefect's bathroom (Beth was made a Hufflepuff prefect, and she has the password. She says she'll make an exception and let us use it since it is my 15th birthday, after all. Well that's what she said after we persuaded her for about four years. The prefect's bathroom really is beyond marvy, Beth once took us there and the bathtub is quite lierally a swimming pool. Perfect for...er, a swim. Although how us six will go out in the middle of the night without being caught is beyond me).

Wednesday, October 8th

_5:56 PM_

Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm....who shall I invite to my ab-fab party? I want it to be Ace Gang and close friends only, so I guess this will be it:

Me (the guest star!)

Di

Jenna

Beth

Mel

Aggie

Dad (hahahhaha as if!)

Ginny

Common, she's been nice lately. And shell only come if I also throw in:

Miranda

Vicky

Wow, I really know how to commit social suicide.

Sunday, October 12th

_3:05 PM_

Told people about party. Also, I owled Madam Rosmerta. She said it was a nice idea but she couldn't do it (surprise, surprise) since there were too many customers coming in on a Saturday. I then owled Mel's sister and she said it was okay as long as I didn't bring too many people. Is 9 too many people?

Thursday, October 16th

_4:21 PM_

Well, 32 certainly is!! I told all my guest people not to tell anyone else about the party! Who blabbed? Oh, why do I bother pretending I don't know?

_4:32 PM_

I will kill Jenna.

_4:48 PM_

Apperently, she mentioned it to Elliot (this tall lad in our year), who mentioned it to his girlfriend Linda (a Ravenclaw in who's in Aggie's Arithmacy class), who mentioned it to Hermione Granger, who mentioned it to Harry! Harry Potter, official king of Sex God Land has been invited to my party! But so have all the lads in our year, and a couple 6th years too. Plus Magda, Aggie's sister, heard about it and invited some of her friends too.....Mel's sister will kill me.

Monday, October 20th

_7:30 PM_

Everyone is complimenting me and saying nice things like, "See you at the party," and "We'll be sure to bring extra bottles of butterbeer". Only Mel's sister won't think it's so nice. It's just as well that I die before completing my O.W.L.s.

_7:45 PM  
_Harry said, "Hi!" Like, as in, the form of greeting, 'hi'. To me. Without me bumping into him or anything. I think I've died and gone to heaven (or maybe I've been killed by Mel's sister and....gone to heaven). I said "Hi," back and smiled. Harry opened his mouth to say something when Ginny's older brother Ron tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Common, mate." Harry grinned at me and said, "See you at the party." I am definitely never, ever moving to Finland!

Thursday, October 23rd

_4:30 PM_

Mel is trying to keep my mind off depression. She says her sister might not mind at all, and that she'd explain. I was too busy staring at Harry Sex God Potter while he laughed at something Ron had said. Maybe if I concentrate hard enough he'll look over here. Om. Look at me, Harry. Om. Om. Om. Ommmmmmmmmmmmm. Harry. Om. Oh, crap! He looked! And I was so startled I dropped the chocolate frog I was eating on the floor.

Hermione's cat pounced on it, sinking its claws onto Mel's foot. She yelped and the cat went insane! Hermione started pulling Crookshanks (as she called it) away. He actually got tangled in her hair and Ron started laughing. I caught it too and I couldn't stop. Harry just raised his eyebrows and Hermione went off muttering to herself with Crookshanks attached to her head. She looked like Ginny, only....oranger.

Friday, October 25th

_4:45 PM_

Tomorrow is the day!! I'm so exicted, and I think it's contagious (then again Jenna is always babbling non-stop, so maybe there's no difference).

_1:04 AM_

I must wake up extra early to meet Aggie for make-up and the essential.


	5. A Fiery Party

Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed, I AM NOT J.K ROWLING OR LOUISE RENNISON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: I'd like to give a special thanks to my reviewers, Rose Upland and Dreamerie. You guys motivate me to keep the story going! Sorry it took so long, but here's the fifth chapter of OWLS, Gem Stones, and Magical Moments....

**Chapter 5: A Fiery Party**

Saturday, October 25th

_10:17 AM_

I overslept! Pooh and double merde! I woke up and started dressing like mad, ending up with a sock on my arm as opposed to my foot.

Everyone was being nice to me and saying, "Happy Birthday," but my running past them in a hurry was a slightly less-than-satisfactory reply. I left the common room as quickly as I could and reached the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room (a statue of Archibald Alderton in the East Tower), which was where Aggie said she'd be. At 10'o clock. I was fifteen minutes late. Aggie said it didn't matter, but only because it's my birthday. Ah, the beauty of friendship.

_12:05 PM_

I am totally beautiful! Aggie did my make-up properly and added a special spell on my robes that apparently attracts people to my irresistible charm! Aggie also added a slickening potion to my hair to make it straight and shiny, and it is fabbity fab! Honestly, if it weren't for Aggie, I'd be......well, me. What a horrifying thought!!!!

_7:12 PM_

Lalalalala! I love life!

_7:14 PM_

The party was beyond fab and marvy and groovy and fabbity groovy!! Well, first of all, me and the Ace Gang walked linking arms to Hogsmaede. Even Ginny joined in. Now I don't want to sound disgustingly boastful but I do want to be entirely truthful: every eye was on me! Aggie's spell totally worked!

So, anyway, we got to Mel's sister's house (my irresistible charm was wearing off as I thought about Mel's sister's face when she saw all the guests that would arrive). But Mel marched right into that big white house (It's quite nice, really. Mental note to self: suck up to Mel's sister for the rest of my life), and started conjuring streamers and balloons.

Then, as the Ace Gang and Ginny started putting up decorations and clearing space, me and Mel went to break the news to her sister. We got to her and she was being so kind to me, she even told us she had hired a band to play some live music (the Wizard Crackheads. Don't even get me started). It was too hard. I couldn't break it to her. So Mel just kept waiting for me to say it and I became very interested in my shoes all of a sudden, and Mel's sister was looking puzzled. Then suddenly I blurted out, "Wellactuallytherearethirtytwopeoplecomingnotnineseeyoulater," and I ran off, leaving Mel to translate for her sister. Five minutes later, I heard a sort of muffled scream. Then an argument broke out. I tried to sort of make myself invisible by hiding behind a large armchair. The argument went on for a few centuries and then it completely died down due to a loud knock on the door. Mel's sister rushed into the beautifully prepared living room. She was furious. She didn't even look at me and simply stormed out the back door, saying, "If my house is crap when I get back I will kill you lot!!" Good grief.

Well, me and Mel went to greet the first guests (some lads in our year) and Di went off to the kitchen. Aggie was busy putting spells on streamers to make them flash into different colours. Beth was talking to Ginny in a corner, and Jenna was eating a few of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. She looked like she was going to be sick as she put a brown coloured bean into the bin. Erlack!! The lads started chatting amongst themselves.

Soon another knock sounded as the band (the Wizard Crackheads) arrived. They set up their equipment (by waving their wands around and managing to nearly knock Di unconscious as she came back from the kitchen carrying a tray of sweets and got hit in the head with an electric guitar). They then started playing a fast song.

More guests arrived, but there was no sign of the SG. A lad in the fourth year started chatting me up but I hardly paid attention to him and he tutted and went off after I replied, "I think you look fine." To his question, "So, to who does this house belong to?" Honestly, some people are so touchy.

An hour passed. Two. No sign of Harry, but some other 6th years arrived bringing Fire Whiskey with them. I was beginning to realize he wouldn't come and was chucking down glass after glass of it. It really made me feel like I was on fire.

So, when someone knocked for the thousandth time and I went to answer it, I was feeling dizzy. Very dizzy. So dizzy in fact that I opened the door and fell forward. Thankfully, someone strong caught me just in time. Who should this someone be? Why bother asking..... as Harry lifted me back up, he smiled and said, "Steady there...you should be more careful." Why do I always feel like I'm five when I'm around him? I said, "I can take care of myself perfectly fine, thank you," tripping in spite of myself. He caught me a second time and laughed.

Then he led me inside, where the Wizard Crackheads were playing a slow song. He put me down on a sofa in the corner while his friends went off to slow dance. He smiled again (yum yum gorgey yum yum) and said, "You look nice...drunk but nice." I couldn't help giggling a little. Then he handed me a small red parcel, and said, "Happy Birthday, Julia." I didn't even bother telling him to put it in the basket with all the other presents, I simply opened it then and there. It was a wand care kit. I was surprised. He grinned and explained, "To keep your wand...er, normal." God, life sucks. I just smiled, and the we started chatting about other things.

It was quite nice, and he is really easy to talk to. Almost like Di or Jenna, except not as hysterical and not a blabbermouth. I just nodded and tried not to stare at his yum yum gorgey green eyes and extremely soft kissable-looking lips! Eventually he went off to talk to his mates and I went off to talk to my mates. I danced a bit after that, trying not to fall or trip or spill butterbeer down a 7th year's shirt (yes, I did all of the above).

After another hour it was time to walk back to Hogwarts. Me, the Ace Gang, and Ginny tried to clean up everything using only our wands, but that didn't work, as my wand went crazy again and started tap dancing in a butterbeer family-sized bottle. Looks like Harry might have picked out the right present for me after all. But anyways, we tried to clean up, avoid getting splashed by my wand, and make the house normal again. We left soon before Mel's sister came back. Apparently, she doesn't like messes. As if I didn't know that.

Anyway, on the walk home I found out that Aggie got off with some Hufflepuff in our year, Jenna and her boyfriend Jack (a Ravenclaw 6th year – surprising, isn't it?) had gotten to second base (as the Americans call it. I simply say, she got to number 7 on the snogging scale), although that seems nearly impossible, as Jenna has, like, no bazombas whatsoever. It is scary. Also, Ginny and her boyfriend Dean Thomas (a 6th year Gryffindor) had broken up. Apparently, Dean is too boring for Ginny, and anyways they had stopped liking each other quite a while ago.

Ginny actually hung out the entire time with us. She totally ignored Miranda and Vicky, who in turn ignored her. It was just like old times. I believe she is the new member of the Ace Gang. She's quite fun, actually, when she loosens up a bit.

Well, now I am reapplying the slickening hair potion with Aggie's help in the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor. We are going down to the Great hall for dinner in a moment or two (or three or four or fifty-seven...). The Gang agreed to meet us there. Oh joy, I have just blotted my Magical Makeover concealer, because Jenna is dragging me and Aggie downstairs.


	6. Bubbly Swimming and the Second Necklace

Disclaimer: I......am......not......JK....Rowling! Lol....

Author's Note: Sorry it took sooooo long to update guys......life is busy busy busy! And sorry it's such a short chapter, I will update soon again, I promise!

**Chapter 6: Bubbly Swimming and the Second Necklace**

Still Saturday, October 25th

_2:06 AM_

Oh my God. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I feel breathless! Shall I explain?

Ok, so we went down to the Great Hall, and we were eating a nice treacle tart for dessert, and we were discussing how on earth we were going to get away with the whole swimming plan (by this point, it was pretty much a given that Ginny was coming too).

So we finished dinner and headed upstairs to the common room for an innocent night's sleep (not). Jenna was all, "See you tomorrow morning!", wink, wink, major obvious wink. Honestly, by now the flobberworms outside Hagrid's cabin will know what we are up to.

Well, anyway, me, Di, Ginny and Jenna crawled into our beds. I was fully dressed, and we had to pretend to be asleep because of Miranda (who happens to be Gryffindor prefect). Jenna's snores seemed a little too loud and Di's tossing and turning a little unconvincing, but still Miranda went to bed without a word.

We had agreed to meet everyone outside the prefect's bathroom at 12:30. It was nearing ten past, so we checked on Miranda quickly before slipping outside our dormitory. We crawled out of the fat lady's portrait and made our way through the corridor very quickly. Coast clear.

We were tiptoeing through a tapestry when a pair of yellow eyes suddenly appeared. They gleamed eerily in the darkness. Mrs. Norris! Joy. "Filch must be nearby...let's go the other way around," I whispered to the others. "Please can I kick her, just this once?" asked Di eagerly. Jenna broke out in not-so-silent giggles. I elbowed her, which caused her to shriek even louder. Mrs. Norris meowed and rushed off. "Come on!" Ginny said, running back the way we had come.

We ran for ages and took two shortcuts. When we finally reached the outside of the prefect's bathroom we were out of breath and flushed. I explained that Filch was nearby ("The mad one is on the loose,") so we entered the bathroom as quickly as possible.

It was still as gorgey as I remembered it: flawless marble floor and walls, with beautiful portraits hanging above the deep swimming pool in the middle of the room. We all stripped to our suits and turned on different taps.

Soon a rainbow of bubbles and foam was laid out before us. About 10 of the bath was water, so when the genius that is Jenna leaped in and got stuck somewhere in the layers of bubbles, it was no surprise. After Jenna jumped in we added a lot more water and then joined her! The pool occasionally overflowed, but there seemed to be a spell on the floor since we saw no mess to clean up! It was fun having bubble fights and nearly drowning ourselves, but it was nearly half past one, so we decided to head back. We got dressed and were all tiptoeing back in different directions, being scolded by portraits who happened to see us wandering.

Me, Di, Jenna, and Ginny were crawling through the portrait of the fat lady when I bumped into something hard, and went "Ouch!". Then a sort of cloak fell to the ground to reveal Harry Potter, standing there looking at us. Questions filled my brain. "Where are you going?" was the one I chose to whisper. He shrugged and said, "No where," while pushing past us and crawling out, putting his cloak back on. He instantly became invisible again and we lost track of him. I was drooling at this point, but somehow my so-called friends managed to push me inside the common room.

I was tired, so I headed straight up to the dormitory and laid down. Then I felt something hard on my back. I sat up and looked behind me. There was a small box I hadn't noticed with a note attached. The note read,

"Sorry about the present I gave you before. This is the real thing. It suits you.

Harry"

My hands trembled as I opened the box. A sort of light caught my eye as I opened it. It was a necklace! A beautiful necklace, identical to the one I saw in Filch's office, except this one had a light green jade stone hanging off of it, instead of a light blue sapphire. I stared at it for a while, then put it around my neck. I felt attractive, somehow.

It suits me? What in the name of Salazar Slytherin's pantyhose did he mean? I was too tired to figure it all out. I simply fell back to my bed and stopped thinking about it all (which is a plus, actually. Sometimes I can be way too wise).

Tuesday, October 28th

_7:26 PM_

The last few days have been regular, for a change. I wore the necklace and bumped into SG several times accidentally-on-purpose to see if he would say anything about it. Every time he saw me he smiled, but through all the small talk there was no mention of the necklace, and I was, I admit it, too chicken to ask him myself.

I can't stop thinking about him, and the necklace. Why didn't he give it to me in person? Maybe because I would have said, "Flemnggggggggg", or some type of gibberish when I saw him with it. That would explain a lot.

Friday, October 31st

_6:38 PM_

Halloween! A time of joy and contentment...not. I personally find Halloween extremely boring. The Ace Gang's love for it doesn't help, as I'm always sulking on this godforsaken suicidal celebration while they are playing bloody pranks on each other and screaming the insides out of me.

Today, as always on Halloween, there is going to be a big feast in the Great Hall and everyone will be enjoying the spooky decorations (i.e. animal-sized pumpkins and live bats. It's ironic enough).

I dunno why I find it so boring, I guess because the two things that really scare me, like, ever, are: a) heights and b) my dad. So Halloween really is pointless. Ugh, time for dinner...


	7. Halloweenand Other Reasons to Kill Yours...

Disclaimer: This is the last bloody time I do a disclaimer, alright? I do not own any characters, plots, etc. created by J.K Rowling or Louise Rennison. All I own is any original characters I have created (Julia, Di, Jenna, etc....). Sadly not Harry or Ginny. Sniff. Ah well.....enjoy the story!!

**Chapter 7: Halloween...and Other Reasons to Kill Yourself**

Still Friday, October 31st

_10:22 PM_

I love Halloween! I decided to make everyone notice me (muahahaha), so I wore this really great green set of dress robes instead of my regular school robes. Green, to match my necklace. Not my eyes though, sadly enough. I've got boring plain brown eyes. What's so great about that!?

So, as I glided gracefully into the dining hall (knocking over a first year in my gracefulness), again, every eye was on me. Including Harry's. He smiled when he saw me looking back at him. I smiled, trying to ignore my oh-so-discreet friends who were giggling and pointing.

We made our way to our house tables and sat down to eat. Me, Ginny, Di, and Jenna were all talking and laughing, when suddenly who should pop up, but Emily and Draco Malfoy, linked arm-in-arm. Disgusting, I tell you. Emily (with no yellow fur on her face this time...not that there is any difference) smirked as Draco sneered in a very Slytherinish way and said, "Well, well, what do we have here? It's Nicolson-Joyce and her posse. Sighing over Potter, for a change. You mudbloods are all the same." Actually, Di and Ginny are pure-bloods, and Jenna is half and half. I'm the only muggle-born, but it doesn't bother me. What bothers me is how Malfoy puts it. What a git.

As he stood there insulting me and my friends, Harry appeared suddenly, as if he was a magical hero or something. Oh, I love him, I love him! He cut in as Malfoy was drawling about how I will totally fail this year due to my mudbloodism, and said, "Quit being such a prat Malfoy. Leave Julia alone!" Malfoy sniggered and said, "Why? I'm having fun. Maybe I'll get father to send a certain Bellatrix on her and Weasel's sister here....oh, wait, you just being foolishly near them is punishment enough, seeing how it was your fault, and you know bloody well what I'm talking about. The Dark Lord can easily manipulate your fragile mind, Potter."

Harry looked livid, but before he could do anything I got there first. A sort of horrible rage had woken inside me (even worse than that time when Emily put pumpkin juice inside my hat in the third year), and I just got up, pulled out my wand (even though, yes, it was out in the open, and Prof. McGonagall was watching me form the staff table, and all), and I whispered, in an angry voice that was so unlike my normal one, "Don't you even dare speak like that, Malfoy. The mudblood here will bloody jinx you if you do, and will you be sorry indeed." I suddenly noticed Ginny had risen with me and was also pointing her wand out. Malfoy looked amazed. He glanced at us and scampered off. Harry looked slightly flushed at seeing us come to his defence.

A second later, McGonagall turned up. "What was going on here just a moment ago, Miss Nicolson-Joyce?" she said, her nostrils flaring like fire. I fought back the temptation to say something sarcastic and weakly replied, "Malfoy was insulting me and my friends. I simply warned him." McGonagall became angry and said, "Well, I'm warning you! There is to be no magic, let alone duelling, outside of class! And you too, Miss Weasley. Twenty points from Gryffindor. I am ashamed of you both." Oh, joy. Everyone will hate us now.

Harry shifted and said, "Thanks, both of you. I, er....better get back." And he went off to join his friends, who were looking very flabbergasted (that is a cool word). I sighed and went back to eating.

Ginny did too, but she looked all dreamy. I thought she was over him! She can't still like him, can she? Oh, here come the questions. What? Have I stooped so low as to actually start talking to myself?

_10:23 PM_

Yes, I have.

_10:30 PM_

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, SG. Woke up dreaming of him playing with my newly straight hair. Wow, dreams can be so much more satisfying than reality.

Wednesday, November 5th

_5:26 PM_

Lalala. Life as boring as usual...Ginny was acting weird today (even more than usual). She kept fidgeting (again, more than normal) and kept writing down notes during Transfiguration class instead of transforming small turtles into rabbits (as we were supposed to be doing) and then crumpling them up and banishing them to the bin (the notes, not the turtles).

I was really curious and I kept asking her about it, but then she would turn into carrot head/face mode and change the subject. What is she hiding? If it's another giant snake roaming around the place I'll kill myself.

Saturday, November 8th

_8:08 PM_

More news on the Ginny front: Jenna asked her if she fancied anyone, and she grinned sheepishly, changing the subject. Marvy. I just realized that she doesn't know I worship Harry Sex God James Potter (Nicolson-Joyce). Hmmmm, I think Julia Potter sounds nice, doesn't it? Ugh, I have become an old granny.

_9:20 PM_

Saw SG, and my lips just puckered up, it was ridiculous! He just did the usual (Hi, gorgey smile, walk past) and I just stood there, my lips craving his, of their own accord! I wonder if Aggie knows a spell to stop them form puckering up. I mean, how can I keep them under control, I am just one person!

Wednesday, November 12th

_4:06 PM_

Played a trick on Snape today. It was hilarious, really. Me, Di, Jenna and Ginny nearly wet ourselves laughing.

First of all, Jenna fakely asked Snape some crap question about the effects of shredded boomslang skin in a pepper-up potion. Snape looked annoyed but started explaining how to prepare it and what would happen, blah blah blah.

The short of it is, Di had the brilliant idea to, in a whisper, summon a bottle of eerie-looking liquid from one of Snape's shelves and drop it at his feet. It was hilarious because he leaped backwards and stumbled across Elliot Jenkins' desk, then crashed to the floor. All this to avoid the dark blue liquid that was seeping through a Slytherin girl's robes. She squealed and started twitching madly. Snape got up with this huge bruise on his forehead. It was too funny for words. I barely paid attention to his threats, I was laughing so hard. But he sensed it was us and gave me, Di, Ginny, and Jenna all detention. Greasy old rat.

_7:30 PM_

This is the second bloody detention I've had, and it's only the third month of term. God, teachers are so unreasonable. Prof. Delacour, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, kept tutting at me and mumbling in French as I arranged and corrected Second Year homework in her classroom (the detention I was assigned. Di had to help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, Jenna had to polish the suits of armour on the fifth floor, and Ginny got to help Hagrid plant vegetables in his garden).

Prof. Delacour is actually really young, and I remember that in my third year, she was part of the whole Tri Wizard Tournament thing. She really is beautiful, and half the lads (no, I am under exaggerating. All the lads) can't concentrate in class because they are too busy jumping out of windows to impress her, or whatever. Good grief. She is nice and everything, but she can be so....French tutty. She is a tutting French teacher.

Hmmmm, I wonder if she even knows how much Snape wants her job. But even Snape might have given up, because he has this weird look in his eye whenever he sees her. No, not The Look, but...a sort of longing. Erclack, erclack, erlack!!!!


	8. Unknown Betrayal

Disclaimer: Oh, no, wait....I said there wouldn't be any more disclaimers. Ah, well. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 8: Unknown Betrayal**

Sunday, November 16th

_10:15 AM_

Ginny told us today about this sort of group thing that Harry "directs" about Defence Against the Dark Arts. She told us Harry told her to invite us (me, Di, Jenna, Aggie, Mel and Beth) to join it, and that they met every Monday.

I nearly toppled over when I heard that Harry had invited us. Dreamland. Dreamland. Dreamland. Shut up, Jenna! Dreamland.

Monday, November 17th

_9:56 PM_

D.A (Defence Association/Dumbledore's Army) meeting was fabbity fab! Harry kept ordering everyone about (in a nice way) and he'd often come up to me and ajust my arm height, or whatever. Oh, he's so gorgey! Snog me now, you sexy goddy thing.

Ginny looked a bit miffed by the end of the meeting, but I was in a top notch groovy disco dancing mood (quite literally. I think I have scared some first years out of ever going near the Room of Requirement, because mad disco dancers come...er, disco dancing out of there). Everything is fab with a capital B!

Monday, November 24th

_5:48 PM_

D.A again after dinner today! I can't wait. I seem to live to see those beautiful green eyes again! Lalalalallalalalaaaaaaaa. Ginny looked pretty happy, too.

I started doing my mad disco dancing and then Ginny joined in and soon the entire Ace Gang was doing mad wiggling about. It was hilarious until my hand went flying and hit someone on the head. Just my luck, it was SG's head. He laughed at all of us jiggling madly about and said, "It's ok, just be more careful." When I apologized. And......I'm a 7-year-old again.

_10:26 PM_

POO! And _merde_. And cheating snake! Let me go back to the beginning. No, wait, the beginning was 15 years ago when I was born...ok, fast forward to the D.A meeting a few hours ago.

Everything was disco-dancing level fine, and then we left. I noticed some people, such as Ginny, Jenna and her boyfriend Jack, and some other people stayed behind for a....er, snogging extravaganza, I think.

Anyway, I was in Gryffindor common room when I remembered I had forgotten my wand in the Room of Requirement. I had left it on the shelf when I went to help Di out with her patronus charm, and I had forgotten to retrieve it (the wand). It's just as well, it was beyond bonkerdom anyway, but I walked back to get it.

I passed Jack and Jenna along the way, all cuddled up together. Jenna said, "Hey, Jules. Be careful, there's still one snogging couple back there." "Er....ok," was my thoughtful reply.

I walked to the Room of Requirement and after picturing the D.A room three times, I opened the door. Sure enough, in a dark corner there was a couple snogging for Britain. I recognized Ginny's flaming red hair and tried not to laugh. She had probably got off with some lad in our year.

I tried to quickly grab my wand from the shelf, but my hand knocked over a few books that hit the bloke's head and caused him to groan mid-snog. Oh, _merde_. Oh double _merde_. I knew that groan. It was the same groan I had heard earlier when my hand had hit his head while disco-dancing. Harry Potter, SG of the universe, and my friend Ginny Weasley were snogging.

Well, they were, but then they broke apart and just goggled at me. Oh, how I hated both of them then. I sneered, surprisingly resembling Emily, and walked out. I couldn't believe this.

I told Di and Jenna. Di was on my side, but Jenna was all, "Yes, it is surprising that neither of them know you like Harry. Shocking that they should do this," sarcastically. I duffed her rather hard on the head with my pillow. I hate them, I hate them both.

_10:28 PM_

I love him, though.

_10:29 PM_

I hate her.

_10:32 PM_

She is my friend, though.

_11:17 PM_

_Merde_.

Tuesday, November 25th

_6:09 AM_

Bloody hell, I am up quite literally as the sun rises. I felt used somehow, after all that had happened yesterday.

I suddenly yanked the necklace Harry had given me from my neck. I moved towards the dormitory window and opened it, breathing the fresh and, er, clean air. I was about to hurl my necklace into the wilderness of the forbidden forest when some strange sensation came over me. A voice in my head yelled, "No!" and my hand sort of jerked itself back. I was startled. Now not only my lips are non-controllable, but my whole body is, too.

_10:38 PM_

I fell asleep in Ancient Runes class, and Prof. Ansderson yelled at me for a million years. Y-A-A-A-A-A-W-N. Good grief, I feel like a lion at this point. Or a troll.

_10:40 PM_

Ugh.

_11:06 PM_

Oh bloody hell and Merlin's matching sports bra set. Ginny talked to me about the Harry thing. I discreetly said sorry for bothering them, but she said, "It's okay" and was all cheerful. It made me feel sick.

Apparently, they had started going out a week ago and were quite keen on each other. Especially Ginny. Of course, she still doesn't have a clue that Harry is my sole reason for staying in this O.W.L year hellhole. God, she can rave on. I will have a bloody beard by this point.

_7:25 PM_

To complete the joy that is dying, I bumped into Harry. No friendly smile or even a faint "Hi". He just walked on, vaguely nodding at me. Then again, I didn't say anything to him either. Awkwardness.

_Midnight_

I hate the world!

Thursday, November 27th

_7:20 PM_

Another day of awkwardness. I took my necklace off but I soon felt weak and faint. When I put it back on, I instantly felt better. There is no doubt that bloody thing is magical.

Oh, why, Harry, why? Neither of them have noticed that I am suffering to my last breath. Hum, I am way too good of an actress.

_8:02 PM_

Or not. Ginny just walked in daydreaming about Harry. She wouldn't shut up! Good lord, I was so fed up I simply said, "I know! He really is a Sex God and I love him so shut up!!" Not. I just stayed there listening to her ravings.

Eventually she went to bed (at 8, what a twit) and I went to the common room fireplace to seek out tidings from my dear (ditching) friends Di and Jenna. Di was supportive, but again Jenna was....well, herself. She said I should just be honest with Ginny, as she is my friend.

I duffed her on the head and explained, "Yeah, truly inspiring plan: I tell Ginny, she dumps Harry, she cries, and he hates me for breaking up his relationship. Really ingenious thinking, Jen." She got all huffy and went upstairs to the dormitory. Oh, great joy of Hogwarts, she'll blab to carrot head. Must, pant run pant, Go, pant, After, pant, Her! (pant, pant, run, pant).

_9:15 PM_

Thank God she didn't. Blab, I mean. I burst in on them and Ginny looked perfectly normal (i.e. very carrot headed and eyes shining. It is sickening, sometimes). I felt so relieved I basically hugged Jenna for no reason. She looked at me like I was insane (why would I be? I was only skipping around and out the door).

But as soon as I left I felt depressed again, and Di had gone to talk to Prof. Delacour about a spell she was having trouble with. I sat down on an armchair by the fire, all aloney. On my owney. With 30 other kids talking around me, of course.

_9:42 PM_

Harry sat down next to me! I am not even joking! God, he is sexgoddy. I was just being moody and he plonked down on the armrest of my armchair, how armazing is that!

He looked at me, smiled, and said, "Hello, Julia. You're looking depressed, what's the matter?" It was the first time I had heard his sexgoddy voice in days. It was deep, sincere. Just this one question made me want to jump into the lake (in my nuddy-pants), fly through the air (er...for about 2 seconds, please) and confess everything: how I love him with all my might, how this is the wprst year and I don't want to betray my friend, everything!

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter."


	9. Blinkin Vacation Plans

Author's Note: All I can say is...hahahahahahaha! No more disclaimers! Lol….sorry it took so long to update! I will try to update sooner, I promise! Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 9: Blinkin Vacation Plans**

Sunday, November 30th

_3:53 PM_

Mum owled me. God, I remember trying to teach her how owl post works in my second year. Good lord, she was covered in scratches and owl droppings by the end of it. She refused to buy an owl for me, but Dad, the prancing brave hero (er….not) convinced Mum to get a family owl. And that's when we got Blinky. Lame, I know, but James said it suited him, and plus he's got a point. He blinks so much it's a wonder he can actually see (then again, nine out of ten times he does end up hitting the whomping willow when he makes his way here. Honestly, it's a wonder he's still bloody alive after all these years).

Anyway, I received the letter from Mum:

_Dear Jules,_

_Hello darling, how is everything going, studying hard for the O.W.L.'s? Well, Christmas is coming up soon, honey, and I thought it would be nice if, for a change, this year, you could invite some friends over for the Christmas holidays? It would be great fun, and no trouble since James is spending Christmas at a friend's. I promise your father will be…er, normal. Anyway, reply saying who will come and etc. Hope you're well._

_Love and kisses,_

_Mum_

Good lord, she has got handwriting worse than Mel's (which is saying something as Mel got a P on her last Charms test due to the fact that Prof. Flitwick simply could not read it).

I re-read the letter a few more times and made up my mind to actually invite my friends over. I don't even know what overcame me, but it was just so tiring to keep my mentally challenged father hidden from my friends, and I was just so depressed I hardly cared anymore. I reached for a quill a bit of parchment in my bag and quickly scribbled my reply:

Mum,

Sure, thank you for the offer. Please do try and keep Dad under control, or I may be expelled after performing a silencing charm on him. Plus, can I bring along…

Hm, who? Di, definitely. Jenna, if she stops being so bloody annoying. Mel, Aggie…perhaps Beth, if she doesn't go off to visit her relatives in Ireland. Ginny…no. I can't. She would be all…Ginnyish, and I would get more and more depressed. Oh saint Baldrick's beard…

…five friends? I still have to ask, but I'm sure they'll come, why would they miss out on the chance to meet Dad and be scarred for life by his baldness and motorcyleness? Oh, and the fact that he thinks he's a wizard and goes about muttering nursery rhymes mistaking them for spells. Anyway, must go study.

Hugs,

Jules

Oh bloody hell, Blinky just fell out the window and has apparently forgotten he can fly.

Tuesday, December 2nd

_5:25 PM_

Depressing last couple of days. It's been a week since I saw SG with Ginny. Oh, the memory's too painful…Ouch! Quite literally painful! Blinky just flew and landed on my hair (not so gracefully)! I detached him from the tangles in my rusty brown hair and laid him on the table in front of me. He hooted thankfully (and weirdly) and I unclasped the letter he had from his beak. Recognizing the Mel-like handwriting, I read:

_Dear Julia,_

_What are you thinking!? You know we have no place for five of your friends! Only three are allowed to come. And make sure their own mothers know about it. Sign on to take the Hogwarts Express back and owl me so I know the time of your arrival._

_Love and kisses,_

_Mum_

Good grief, she sounded like she was in a bad mood. Dad must be driving her mad.

I had already briefly mentioned the stay (when Ginny wasn't around) and all my friends seemed excited, which I didn't get. Who would willingly spend their Christmas Break with my freak of a father who believes if he chants crap long enough he'll get younger (don't ask. All I can say is, good luck with that, Dad).

Anyway, I walked over to break the bad cough news to them, saying two of them would have to back out. As soon as I caught sight of them, Beth came over looking very saddened. She quickly explained, "I can't go to your house foe the break, I'm so sorry, Jules! But my family is going to Ireland again and they've invited Aggie, too. She's also coming. I tried to change it but my parents wouldn't listen. I'm sorry." She looked so upset! I quickly explained and also apologized, Then Aggie joined us and we talked.

'Ah well,' I thought, 'Now it's even. Di, Jenna, Mel.' We are going to have a blast (providing Dad fakes his own death and moves to another country).

_7:36 PM_

So, I told Di and Jenna about coming, but during dinner when I talked to Mel, she also backed out! She said her sister was moving out in March and she wanted to spend Break with her…shopping! She ditched me (and my perfectly normal family)! Hum, I would have done the same thing…only problem is, I said, "So there's only two of you coming?" right when Ginny came back from the bathroom.

Naturally, she said, "Coming where?" and my best friend ever Jenna (not) said, "Oh, to spend Christmas Break at Julia's house." Thank you, radio Jenna. I will have to tune you out sometime. God, Ginny totally got it and said, "Oh…cool." In a quiet, very Ginny-like way. Crap. I knew I'd regret it, but she was my friend after all, and it was only Harry….who happens to be the best looking bloke in existence and rules my heart forevermore. But still. I took a deep breath and said, "Yes. Di and Jenna are the only ones who are allowed to come, but there's room for one more person, according to my mum. Do you want to come?"

Ginny looked at me. The Ace Gang looked at me. Everyone was agog as two gogs. Ginny broke the silence by saying, "Yes, that would be fun!" and giving me a smile which made the awkwardness worth it. Oh, what is wrong with me!?

Thursday, December 4th

_2:10 PM_

Good lord, Jenna is really starting to annoy me. She won't shut up about Christmas Break and all I can do is stare at the flirtatious looks Ginny and Harry give each other. Ugh, I may throw up.


	10. Harry Changes Things

Disclaimer: Oh, no, wait...damn it. Ignore me!

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it has taken me five years to update, you guys, but I had vacation and all. If it helps, I've written tons and I want to make it up to everyone by posting way more often. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 10: Harry Changes Things**

Saturday, December 4th

_6:45 PM  
_I was about to sign my name on the list Prof. McGonagall was handing out for people who will be boarding the Hogwarts Express to go home for Christmas Break, when suddenly Prof. D appeared. He walked into the common room, tapped me (I was too dumbfounded to speak and was entering my goldfish phase by this point) on the shoulder, and whispered in my ear, "I think, Miss Nicolson-Joyce, that you and I need to have a talk. Please meet me in my office after dinner."

Oh bloody hell and Cornelius Fudge's loose jogging pants! What have I done now? That thing with the cockroach cluster in Emily's book bag was a joke! Honest!

_10:12 PM_

Oh…my…god. I still can't believe this. I must breathe. Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe! And…I'm hyperventilating.

_10:14 PM_

Why?

_10:15 PM  
_Crap.

_10:16 PM_

Ok, let me rewind. I ate dinner somewhat nervously (considering the fact my robes are now covered in food and drink), and made my way upstairs.

I had been in Prof. D's office only once before, in my third year. I had jinxed Emily badly after she had called me a mudblood several times. I remember it vividly: Emily screaming, the teachers discussing what to do, me scared. I finally cracked and broke down crying, and when I wiped away my tears I found myself in D's office. Not agood thing. He talked to me and I had started to express all my fears and my hopes to him.I really don't know what came over me. Anyway, he cleared the whole thing up and everything was fine.

Now as I made my way to the gargoyle that led to his office, I felt the familiar sweaty hands and butterfly stomach I had felt two years ago (then again I did have the flu…oh, never mind).

I reached the gargoyle and then realized I didn't know the password. Oh, why is it always me? I started saying random things to it and soon I grew impatient at its annoyingly gargoyle like still face, and yelled, "Open up, you bloody statue!" When it sprang to life I nearly fell over in surprise (well, not nearly. I did fall over when I tripped on the stairs. And my bazombas didn't bounce me back up this time. Ouch).

Anyway, I opened the office door and walked in. Prof. D was sitting behind his desk, with that regular calm look on his face. He intimidated me a little, so I took a seat before him without any comments (honest!).

He studied me for a while then said, "Good evening, Miss Nicolson-Joyce. I have met you here to discuss something very important: the safety of one of the students in this school." I shuffled in my chair. He paused, watched me closely, and continued, "I am certain you can help in this matter. The student in question is Harry Potter. We would like to request that he stay at your house during the Christmas holidays. Normally, Mr. Potter would spend the vacation at his friend Mr. Weasley's. However, I believe the Weasleys are travelling to Romania with Miss Granger as their guest, and I have requested that Harry stay in Britain during this time. Miss Weasley, I understand, is staying at your house also, am I not correct?" I nodded, unable to speak.

D continued, "At any rate, Mr. Potter would have liked to stay here at Hogwarts, where he would be safe. However, I will be away for a week during that period and unfortunately it is too much of a risk for all of us. So, we would ask you to seriously consider this. It's only for a short time. We asked Mr. Potter if he knew any other friends he would like to stay with and he mentioned you. Your friendship is hardly known to anyone, so there should be no danger of Lord Voldemort at any time. Now, do you have any questions?" I can't even remember what happened after that. I was so shocked it took me quite a while to digest the information D had just force-fed me. I distinctly recall saying, "Schinfaaaaa," and Prof. D saying, "Pardon?"

Naturally I couldn't refuse, could I? But it was Harry. The SG. In my house. With my dad. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And plus mum only allows three people! And I'm sure she'd flip if I brought a boy! Especially one who is hiding from a wizard killer. Oh, crap. Who will back out?

_10:21 PM_

If there is any justice in the world, it will be Jenna. I can't even begin to picture her next to me, Ginny, and Harry. It's too much blabberfying energy kept inside for her to resist.

_10:22 PM_

Or Ginny. Hum, this will be a looooong night.

_10:24 PM_

What will mum say? Oh dear lord.

Sunday, December 5th 

_8:06 PM_

Woke up early. Too early, in fact. I ended up tripping on the stairs and I nearly fell flat again on the common room floor, but out of nowhere, something grabbed me and held me strong. But I couldn't see anything! I was being held by an invisible force! Then the obvious sunk in on me and I groaned.

Suddenly, Harry Potter's floating head appeared out of nowhere. He smiled slightly. I whispered, "Oops," in the tiniest voice possible. He heard me. He was so close I could feel his breath, count his eyelashes. Time had frozen. I wanted to lean in and close my eyes, because it felt so easy, so right…but suddenly my mind reawakened (great timing) and something in me yelled, "Ginny!" I blinked and I think his mind had also re awoken because we broke apart at the same time.

It had been so real, so close…if only my lips had touched his…At this point the situation was quite awkward. I mumbled something about the owlery and ran (yes, ran) out through the fat lady's portrait. Oh god, he's so dreamy! I hurried on to the owlery (the reason why I woke up so early) and quickly scribbled a note to mum:

Mum,

Change of plans. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is coming to our house, with two of my friends. Just owl Professor Dumbledore and he'll explain everything (that is, if he hasn't owled you yet). I'm signing my name on the list of students to leave today. The Hogwarts Express arrives on the 16th of December at 9'o clock pm in King's Cross. Must go now.

Love,

Julia

P.S

Please do try and get dad to file for divorce. Maybe he'll leave us alone then.

I attached the note to Blinky and threw him out of the window (bad idea). I walked back to the common room, quite depressed. Who would have to back out? Di…no! Not my best friend, I really need her. Jenna…well, she hasn't been much of a friend lately, but she does make me laugh…Ginny? Hm, it will be awkward with or without her, but if she was away I'd know they wouldn't be snogging…!

As I opened the fat lady's portrait and crawled into the common room, I bumped into a startled Jenna. She immediately started saying, "Oh my god, Jules, I understand completely, Prof. Dumbledore explained everything, don't worry because I will be spending vacation at my 'rents, and I won't tell anyone abut this…" she trailed off. She won't tell anyone? Dear Lord, alert the media. I just gaped at her, thinking, 'How did she know? How did Prof. D know who to make back out? He didn't even know mum only allowed three friends!', while Jenna continued to rave on for Scotland. Finally I said, "It's ok, Jen." And I hugged her to prove my point.

After that I went down to have breakfast, relief brewing in my stomach as well as hunger. So, it was going to be me, Di, Ginny, and Harry. And Mum and Dad. Why can't I just spare time and slit my wrists now?


	11. The Trip Back Home Joy! Not

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I've got tons to post, and I'm still typing it all up. I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, they are the true reason I've kept going and why I'm so motivated! I luv u all very much! I do:)

**Chapter 11: The Trip Back Home (Joy! Not.)**

Thursday, December 9th  


_10:22 PM_

Finally I received a reply! Mum sent in the following note:

_Dear Jules,_

_It's perfectly alright, dear. Headmaster Dumbledore explained everything to me. I will see you on the 16th._

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S_

_Enough silly jokes about your father! You should be more respectful._

Yeah, right, whatever you say, Mum.

Blinky looked half-dead when he flew in at owl post this morning. He has only got himself to blame, though, seeing as he has the smallest owl brain known to….er, owls. All the other owls must tease him and peck him to death about it, and he can't find any owl mates…shut up, brain!

Anyway, the strange part is, Harry and I haven't even talked about him coming over during vacation. It's almost as if he doesn't know! But surely Prof. D told him? Boys are so strange! Hummmm, SGs are not, though. Harry is walking over to me right now…oh bloody hell, what is he going to say?

_11:06 PM_

Well, Harry knows! He came over to me and said, "Hi, Julia. Thanks for having me over for the break. I, er…I really needed it." He smiled, his green eyes sparkling. I just stared at him for a while. I finally managed to stutter, "Oh…that. When did Prof. D, er, I mean, Prof. Dumbledore tell you?" He grinned and said, "A while ago. Is there anyone else going?" Er, no, marvy sex god, it's just going to be you and me for ever and ever… "Er, yeah. My best friend Diana is going, and so is Ginny." His cheeks flushed slightly at the mention of Ginny's name, and a hint of a smile played on his lips. I felt a stab of jealously. He said, "Okay then. I got to go…er, I'll see you later." Ah, the famous see you later dilemma Georgia is always going on about.

Wednesday, December 14th

_6:17 PM_

Started packing. Ginny keeps going on about which robes she should bring and do I wear robes at home? The answer is no, I don't. I usually just "chill" as those Americans would say, in my hip tops and jeans when I'm at home, mostly because dad would have another of his insane wizarding attacks/phases if he so much as caught a glimpse of me in my robes.

Di kept looking sympathetically at me while Ginny wouldn't shut up. God, this holiday is going to be absolute crap.

_7:02 PM_

Where will Harry sleep? James' room? Erlack!

_7:03 PM_

Oh, marvy! I have just realized my brother has the same name as Harry's father! Who is dead, by the way (the father, not my brother, sadly enough). What a depressing thought.

Friday, December 16th

_9:10 PM_

Ugh. A crappy start to a crappy day. I woke up this morning, and got dressed in my favourite top and jeans. I draped a cloak over myself and tried to ignore Ginny's constant chatting and Di's annoying looks. I huffily mumbled that I'd be downstairs with Jenna (dear God, ahs it come to that?) and grabbed my trunk. Di and Ginny followed me outside the dormitory to join the crowd of Gryffindor students who had assembled in the common room, all who were going home.

I saw Harry talking to that girl Hermione and Ginny's brother, Ron. "Be right back!" said Ginny excitedly as she went to join them. I felt horrible as I saw them talking and laughing. Di put her arm around me and coached me through the three stages of depression: depressed, very depressed, and very very depressed.

After a while, the joy that is Prof. McGonagall grumpily lectured us and checked off our names on the list, at which point Ginny came back, and Jenna joined us (she had been checking over her suitcase for the 30000th time near the fireplace. All is can say is, that suitcase won't last too long with Jenna as its owner).

Then all the Gryffindors piled out the portrait of the fat lady. Jenna and Ginny were raving on for Britain as I sulked. We all walked down to the entrance hall led by Prof. McGonagall, who seemed to relax more now that we were leaving. And honestly, with the hell hole we've put her through this term, who can blame her?

We headed out the doors and faced the cold, grey, rainy weather. Oh, how I love my bright and tropical country. Not. We boarded the Hogwarts Express at the station near Hogsmaede, and we met Beth and Aggie who were saving a compartment for us. Surprisingly, Ginny didn't ditch us for Harry and his friends. Fab. This journey has barely started and I am already praying for it to end.

_5:06 PM_

What a beautiful world (the very very depressed phase is kicking in)! Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined us in the compartment, since everywhere else was full. It was very very awkward at first, with Jenna making agonizing small talk and Ginny trying to break the silence eagerly.

Then Ron suggested a game of Exploding Snap and things livened up when Jenna's hair caught fire. The ice was broken (well, melted) somewhat and we all started to talk like we were old friends.

Hermione told us about her classes (Aggie was listening attentively) and gave us studying tips on the OWLs, while Ron rolled his eyes at her and me and Di giggled silently under Beth's don't-be-so-mean-to-others frown. Ginny and Harry were acting casual (cough), and I was actually cheered up a bit.

Everything was fine until we heard the compartment door slide open and saw a pile of slugs there (well, not really slugs…more like Slytherins, but what's the difference?). Draco Malfoy, Emily, her friend Laura, Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson were standing there smirking at us.

Harry and Ron immediately rose from their seats to glare at them. The air was tense as Draco sneered at Harry and said, "Why, it's Potty…and the two Weasels." Right on cue all the Slytherins laughed. It was like watching a badly done play. Urgh. Ginny and Ron turned bright red and Harry opened his mouth to say something when Hermione rose and said, "Oh yes, very funny. Truly witty." The Slytherins laughed again as Draco said, "Don't you try to insult me, Granger. Your filthy mudblood words mean nothing to me." Hermione looked ready to slap him, and I realized that the rumour that she had indeed slapped him in my second year appeared to be true.

But this time, something inside me said it was my turn. Like at the Halloween feast. I rose at an alarming speed, surprising everyone, the gem of my necklace glowing eerily. I charged at the Drawling loser known as Malfoy and before he could say anything, I pulled out my wand and hit him with two spells square in the chest (the paralysing jinx and then the bat bogey hex). He fell to the ground as Pansy, Laura, and Emily screamed.

But I had forgotten about Crabbe and Goyle. Crap. They both headed over to me, ready to bash me in the head, but something hit me in the chest and as blackness clouded me, I vaguely saw Emily aiming her wand at me for a second curse. I remember falling to the ground and then I saw no more.

_8:52 PM_

The bloody bump on my head is the size of Snape's nose. Urgh. The pain is even worse. Well, after about a half hour I woke to find Prof. Delacour bending over me, frowning. Typical. I instantly rose and noticed Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jenna, Di, Aggie, Beth, and Ginny all peering at me. I blinked and croaked, "I'm alright. What happened?" Then Prof. Delacour muttered something in French, said she'd be back and left.

Immediately, Di and Jenna launched into a long description of what happened. I was only half-listening (and half admiring Harry), but apparently, Emily had hit me with a jinx and I passed out. Then before Emily could hit me again Harry stepped in and blocked the spell. Di ran to get Prof. Delacour who started yelling madly in French, and just about killed all the Slytherins (Draco had surprisingly woken up by this point. Bastard). Then she tended to me and I had woken up. Joy.

A moment later Prof. Delacour came back and said we were nearly at King's Cross. She said my mum should cure me with a spell I didn't know, and I said thanks. Yeah, right, like mum will ever touch a wand. She's ok with me being a witch, but her? I don't think so. The train is stopping now. Stop, smiling, Ginny! I don't think she knows what's in store for her.


	12. Home urgh and Christmas Shopping

Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry if it took so long to update, but I've begun working on a new story which will soon be up here as well. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop this one, I just might take some time for updates. But no matter what, I won't even stop writing this story! It means too much to me. Also, I love all the reviewers very much, but I'd like to give a special thanks to dreamarie. Now, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 12: Home (urgh) and Christmas Shopping**

Still Friday, December 16th

_10:28 PM_

Home sweet home. Crap. We had finally gotten to King's Cross and mum picked us up in her silver Mercedes. It was no joke getting four trunks and three owls (Blinky, Hedwig, and Ginny's owl, Pidgewideon. Don't ask) into a small car trunk. We were all tired and mum was grumpy by the time we reached our house.

Our house is very simple, nicely sized with two floors. It's very muggly, and I hope that doesn't remind Harry of the house he spends his summer holidays in, with those dreadful muggles.

We made our way inside, dragging the trunks on the floor and nearly running over Dad as he burst out the door to say hello. He laughed his bald laugh and drained my oxygen when he hugged me, saying, "Hello, Julia! How's my little magician?" I prayed the others hadn't heard him as I put on a fake smile and said, "I'm fine, hello stranger." Then I turned around and said, "Ginny, Diana, Harry, this is my dad. Dad, this is…everyone." Dad grinned stupidly and said, "Aye, pleased to meet you. Abracadabra, eh?" Then he walked back inside the house, shaking his head and laughing. Why, why me? I desperately explained my dad was abnormal and everyone laughed.

I explained that Harry would have to sleep in James' room and that Di and Ginny could sleep in mine. We heaved our trunks upstairs and went to our rooms. I kept observing Harry, who looked tired, yet still yummy scrumbos! We said a brief good night to Harry and then unpacked our things (well, Di did) and laid in bed, talking. Ginny seemed all girlish and Di joined in, talking about the most random things. But all I could think of was the SG that was lying in bed next door, trying to sleep. Yum….

Saturday, December 17th

_11:08 PM_

We had an ok first day, a little tense and awkward, but still fun. The highlight of the day was when we were putting our Christmas tree up and Ginny tripped over the wire that lit up the tree lights, falling on her bum. The not-so-good part was when she grabbed me as she fell, and who should keep me from falling – but Harry? I thanked him as I untangled Ginny's foot from my arm and pulled her up. He grinned a little and said, "Watch it, you lot," in a teasing way. Ginny giggled girlishly and went off. I rolled my eyes as discreetly as possible, but I think Harry may have noticed. Joy. He gave me a strange look and went off to find Ginny. God, they should simply get a flat and call it a day. Ugh, biotchy mood kicking in.

Well, today we did absolutely nothing, mostly! I showed everyone around the house and explained some basic things. Di was a little weird about being in a muggle home, but I helped her out. Also, I explained the instructions for use on dealing with my father. Bloody nightmare, he is. This morning he burst in on our breakfast and started singing some ridiculous song with the lyrics changed to, 'abracadabra! Ab, ab, ab, ab, ab, abracadabra!' I tried to breathe through the pain of seeing my friends' amused faces and told him to bugger off. He just laughed and tapped my head. Like I was five, or something. Thank you, dad.

_Midnight_

There is nothing to do in this bloody house! You might as well add a clueless ghost and you've got History of Magic class.

Friday, December 23rd

_5:45 PM_

Went to Diagon Alley today, and completed Christmas shopping. You can find the strangest gifts when you're feeling suicidal. I got a book on wizarding for beginners for dad – that'll keep him occupied for a few weeks, hopefully. Then I got a self-cleaning set of new dishes for mum, at a bargain for five galleons in a wizard household supplies shop. For James I got him a football so he can brush up on his mediocre skills (yet the way he puts it, you'd think he's bloody David Beckham). Di will receive a mega box of chocolate frogs (she collects the cards) and a photograph of me and her in a silver frame that changes shape according to its mood. For Ginny I got a magical makeover kit, to see if she'll finally understand "that weird make up costume thing muggles wear on their faces". Then Harry. Oh, I didn't have a clue on what to get Harry!

I shopped for some simple gifts for the rest of the Ace Gang, all the while looking for something, _anything_ for him. Well, what do you buy for the secret love of your life who's dating your friend? Especially when he's staying over at my house (a plan that, by the by, isn't working out too well, what with dad, and all)!

I was just passing by the last few shops in the alley, on my own (we had split up after Ginny insisted she had to buy her gifts secretly), and I was about to turn back, when I suddenly saw a little antiques shop I had never noticed before. It was painted a rich brown colour, which was fading, and the wood was slowly splintering. A sign with the words, '_Abigail's Antiques – The Most Valuable Wizarding Antiques since 42 BC' _in neat calligraphy hung above the tattered door.

I paused to look at the window, which was dusty and untidy, with some random antiques scattered on wooden stands. I really don't know what came over me, but I suddenly felt a huge urge to enter the shop, and my hand instantly grabbed the brass doorknob. My other hand, strangely enough, made its way to my necklace, and started smoothing the jade stone.

A bell chimed as I entered the dusty shop, tripping over an ancient clock that was lying on the floor. I felt directed by someone invisible. I made my way to the back. There was no one around. There were several boxes lying around, untidy and unclean. My heart was beating faster. I opened and closed several empty or unimportant boxes, when finally I felt I had gotten the right one.

I slowly opened it and saw, with no doubt, the most beautiful piece of jewellery in the world. It was a necklace identical to mine except the stone on the end of it was a crystal. And oh, what a crystal! It was rainbow with shades of diamond and glitter and everything beautiful you could possibly think of. It was indescribable, hypnotizing (whew, it really went to my head) and I stared at it for hours (or minutes?) on end.

Then suddenly a throat cleared behind me and I heard a voice say, "Can I help you, miss?" Is lowly turned, necklace still in my hand, too see a plump, kind looking woman. Except her eyebrows were raised in surprise. I managed to croak out, "Er…no, thanks. Sorry…I was just…looking around."

She glanced at the necklace in my hand and explained, "Oh, that's a nice choice. One of me most precious antiques. Years ago, and old man forgot it here when he came to pick out a gift. I've never found him again, so I keep it shut in that box." I slowly digested this information. Hmmm. What the bloody hell did this have to do with me? She rambled on for England and I tuned her out. Eventually I interrupted her, "Er…how much is it?" I don't know why I asked that. I really don't. It's not like I can afford it, anyway. _Merde_. Her eyes widened and she said quietly, "I'm sorry, miss. It's not for sale."

I immediately felt sick and faint. The woman (who by this point I judged to be Abigail) quickly noticed and said, "It's just too precious, miss…." She looked at my face sympathetically and seemed to change her mind in a flash, "Oh, alright!" My face lit up as she gave in, "I'll sell it to ye fer 400 galleons. 400 and no less!" I chocked. 400! _400._ Has she gone mad? I just blinked back at her and reached for my purse. 30 galleons. Brilliant.

_6:00 PM_

Why! Why me? Why can't I have more than a child's wages for once? Obviously I walked out empty handed. I muttered something about how I would come back later. Yeah, right. As soon as I rob Gringotts.

Anyway, the cherry on top of a perfect day (only mildly sarcastic) was when I bought Harry's gift: a book on Defence Against the Dark Arts, since he loves the subject so much and according to Hermione he hasn't got many books on it, which is important since he chose this for his N.E.W.T subjects anyway. He's so yummy! And I feel like a right fool getting him a book as a Christmas present. Oh, _merde_. And poo.

_7:28 PM_

Why was I obsessed with that necklace?

_7:29 PM_

It was beautiful.

_Midnight_

Truly.

_12:10 PM_

He is gorgey. Oh, this Christmas is going to be awful!

_12:12 PM_

No it won't! He'll be there.

_12:15 PM_

Shut up, brain.


	13. Christmas Eve

Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! Sorry it took ages and ages to update, but my second story is finally posted and now I have to take care of two, so yeah. Anyway, hope you forgive me and enjoy the chapter! (Also, don't forget your review. Hint, hint.)

**Chapter 13: Christmas Eve**

Saturday, December 24th

_10:16 PM_

Woke up surprisingly early. Christmas eve dinner tonight! We give the presents tonight also and there is the fancy dinner mum cooks.

The stay so far has been embarrassingly awkward. It feels like the ice is never broken. Except for Di. She seems to have adapted to life here easily and it doesn't feel strange. Harry seems unusually quiet, sometimes smiling at me or Ginny. We haven't really talked and I feel so angry at myself sometimes. This vacation has hardly been special, and I already received the letter that says the Hogwarts Express will be boarding on January 9th at king's cross. There will be barely any time after New Year's. I have to do something. Fast. Ugh, not too fast. Ow, my leg.

Well, after a boring breakfast, pointless morning and awkward lunch, Di suggested we play a wizard chess tournament. So, we used Ginny's old set and Di's new one. The first game I lost (surprise, surprise) against Di. I was barely paying attention as I watched Harry and Ginny flirt with each other. Well, Ginny was hyper enough, but Harry was actually a little quiet.

As Ginny and Di fought for the final, me and Harry played a match. He was winning when suddenly a tower crashed into my hand. Tears filled up in my eyes. It hadn't even hurt that much, but I was fighting back sobs.

Ginny broke her vortex of fixation in the parallel chess world long enough to ask, "Are you alright?" Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine, you twit.

I just mumbled something about getting a band aid and walked out. AS I searched my bathroom cupboard for one, I sobbed a little. Suddenly, I saw Harry reflected in the mirror. When I turned, he smiled a little. "What happened? Please don't cry," he said, stepping towards me. I managed a half-smile and also moved towards him.

"It's just…well, this Christmas truly hasn't been what I was expecting," I explained as I brushed away the tears on my cheeks. "Really? I think it's been brilliant. I've really had fun. Plus, your parents are nice. Although your dad's a bit on the strange side." he said. I laughed a little.

Then I noticed how close we were standing. I looked up and felt like his green eyes would drown me. We stared into each other's eyes for ever and when our lips met it felt so good and so right I never wanted it to end. He was unlike any boy I had ever kissed. it was so fab!

At one point we heard a yell of triumph from my room and we broke apart. He looked embarrassed, but glad on some level. Then the bathroom door burst open as Ginny rushed in announcing her victory. "That's great," mumbled Harry as Ginny told him and gave him a hug. He shot me an apologetic look and instantly guilt filled me. What on earth was I doing? Oh, marvy, I was stealing my friend's boyfriend, that's what I was doing.

After the tournament, I told Di, in private, what had happened. "Oh my word. You little sneak! And when do you plan on telling her?" was her reaction. "Er…how about, never?" was my plan. Di just shook her head and said, "Not a clever plan, Jules. You have to tell Ginny! She doesn't deserve this. If you had told her before, she would have chucked him right away. That's how _loyal_ she is to her friends." She was obviously hinting off that I wasn't too loyal, and I can't say I disagree. Still, thanks a bunch, Di. I might as well have Jenna for support.

Anyway, I just sniffed pathetically and wailed on about how everything's screwed up and it's all my fault. And yet…oh, it was such a perfect kiss. What will _he_ do now? Oh God, will _he_ tell Ginny? Surely not on Christmas Eve? Oh God, I feel terrible. I must tell her. But not today, unless she wants a Ginny-like breakdown for a Christmas gift. Oh, I can't possibly face either of them now…And yet…oh, bum. Mum called through the stairs, "Julia! Get yourself down here this instant! We've got about an hour to cook Christmas dinner, and _you_ promised to help me!"

I staggered downstairs depressingly, avoiding the room where I could hear Ginny's animated chatting. Good, he hasn't told her then. Yet. Oh God, if he tells her she'll kill me. if I tell her, she'll kill him. I', not totally selfish…oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to tell her. Just not now.

I helped mum make the dinner and we ate in an animated chat, very Ginny-like. Harry and I were quite silent, and as I helped myself to more of the goose stuffing, I suddenly felt the table quiet down and all eyes were on me. "What?" I asked, avoiding Harry or Ginny's eyes. "Well, er…I believe you volunteered to hand out the presents, Jules, darling?" Mum asked. "Oh, er…right. Ok."

We finished dinner and I handed out the presents. So, everyone sat in our living room sofas opening presents and hugging each other.

Ginny loved her make-up kit and immediately started applying eye shadow to her cheeks. Di loved her present, too. Dad hugged me till I begged for air and mum beamed at the dishes. Harry opened mine carefully, then looked over at me and grinned. Oh, his smile is so beautiful!

Anyway, I then got down to opening my presents: a new ultra hip nail polish from mum, a new set of dress robes from dad (surprisingly), who made me put them on right then and there _over_ my regular clothes, a book on finding your true wizarding job (from Ginny), a mega bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a book on love spells (from Di. I nearly killed her after reading the back of the book).

And finally, a small parcel wrapped in blue was waiting to be opened. It was from Harry. It was the exact same shape of the parcel that had had my jade necklace in it for my birthday. My heart leapt as I imagined the necklace I had seen in the antique shop inside the box…but as I removed the lid, I saw it was just a pair of earrings. But what a pair!

It had tiny silver hearts hanging off of it. And as I put it on, it changed from silver to white gold to pure gold. "It keeps changing colour," Harry explained, grinning at my awestruck face.

Ginny observed me, and for the first time since I had known her, I saw jealousy in her eyes. She was holding a small pink bottle of perfume in her hands, which read, 'Magike'. She seemed to finally begin to understand… "Ginny! Er...I, uh, need to talk to you," I said. Harry seemed to become pale but he didn't say anything.

Ginny looked quite angry by now and when I led her upstairs she promptly asked, "What's going on?" I took a deep breath and made up my mind. "Ginny…er, I er…I think I'm starting to like Harry." Well, at least it's part of the truth. Ginny's expression seemed to soften somewhat. "Really? Jules, since when?" she asked. "Er…since I've known him." was my embarrassed reply. "Oh god…why didn't you tell me before?" she asked. "Because I knew you would care too much about me and you'd break it off with him. And, well, he really likes you," I said, feeling worse by the second.

She just shook her head and said, "Not anymore, Jules. I feel like we're drifting apart. It's not like it was in the beginning, we both had so much fun and our relationship felt really strong. But now…oh now, it's all wrong. he's just silent and I do the talking. I feel like he never really liked me…" I hugged her because I saw she was nearly in tears. "Oh, Ginny…I know why he's been like this," I whispered into her ear. "and I'm so, so, sorry, but…the reason is me." She broke apart and wiped her cheeks. "What?" Oh, joy.

"Well…er…we, um, sort of…kissed." I winced as Ginny backed away, looking like I had slapped her. "I…what…you…how?" she stammered. I shrugged and muttered, "Today. I was just healing my finger and he appeared and it sort of happened." I was starting to feel like I was on that ridiculous American show, Oprah. Ginny looked angry, jealous, and desperate all at once.

"But…you were my friend," she said sadly. I shook my head and said, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I told you because you are my friend and I couldn't bear to see you like that." There was a curt silence, broken by mum's laughter and dad's loud voice in the dining room. Oh god, Harry and Di were still in there. Must do damage control.

"Er…maybe we'd better go back…" I suggested to Ginny, who sniffed and stormed out. When I went back to the dining room, I found her explaining to my parents that she had received an owl from her family and that they had returned early, so she was going home in the morning to celebrate Christmas Day with them. It was a flimsy excuse, but my parents bought it and said it had been wonderful to have her over and they'd be sorry to see her leave.

Basically after that everyone made agonizing small talk and went to bed early. But when I was sure Ginny and Di were asleep, and I couldn't hear anything from my parents' room, I sneaked over to James' (Harry's) room. I saw he was also lying awake. "Hi," I whispered. he looked surprised to see me. "Hey," he whispered back, "What are you doing here?" I smiled slightly and said, "I told Ginny what happened. I'm sorry."

He studied my face intently and finally whispered, "This has been all too confusing. Maybe she should have known, and maybe not." I frowned and said, "But…me and you…do you…I mean, I like you a lot, you know." I kissed him. Lightly. Impulsively. More kisses. Yum yum (and a plate of chips, please).

Finally I looked at James' old soccer alarm clock (pathetic, isn't it?) and saw it was nearly two in the morning. I gave Harry a last kiss and rushed off back to my bedroom. Heaven! But then I saw Ginny's troubled face (even when sleeping). God, what am I doing?


End file.
